FROZEN Love on the Rocks
by CenturyNext
Summary: A most unlikely adventure as two different worlds collide, two hearts are tested, one heart endanger of staying frozen forever. It is fairy tale meets science fiction as the human heart proves it's perseverance, and where love will always find it's way.
1. Chapter 1

The writer: I love to tell stories.  
The goal: A test bed for character(s) development  
Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen

 _"Mistakes are the portals of discovery."_  
James Joyce

 **Chapter 1:** _**Break On Through**_

Cursed is the only thought on the minds of the people of Arendelle. A blanket of darkness has enveloped the land, and with it, brings a winter unlike no other they have faced in the past save one. The land was once locked in a eternal winter years ago that seem to have no end. But that curse was lifted by an act of love. A love that saved the land and it's people. Arendelle's Queen Elsa had accidentally cursed the land out of fear, but it was her love that ended it. Now the good people of the land are left to wonder if that curse had returned, and if their queen had damned them once more.  
Yet, through the cold whiteout of the night, a warm glimmer of hope stands vigilant against the sharp winds. Holding an ornate oil lantern high, the queen's younger sister, Princess Anna stares off into the windy distance just on the outskirts of the city. She clutches her wool cloak tightly around her with her left hand while holding the lantern high with her right. The young cherry blonde princess squints her blue eyes into the distance with worried determination.  
"Anna!" a male voice calls out to her, "You've been out here too long! Let's get you inside and warm!"

Glancing her behind her, Anna sees her tall brawny fiance stumble towards her against the snowy winds. "Come on, " he adds, "freezing to death out here is not going to make this go away."

Anna seems to relax seeing his caring smile as he removes his thick winter wool hat revealing his blonde hair, then gently placing over her head. He then takes the lantern from her hand and holds her close to give her warmth. Anna cuddles in his comforting presence replying, "I should've gone with her, Kristoff. I can't believe I let go off on her own."

Letting out a sigh, Kristoff tries to be the voice of calm, "That's not what Elsa wanted, Anna."

"Then maybe you should've gone with her. You know the land better than any of us." Anna returns.

Kristoff holds Anna closer and responds, "Well, as queen of Arendelle, she ordered me to stay and keep you safe."

With a sarcastic smile, Anna looks up at him and states, "More like you promised to stay, right?"

"A little bit of both." he reluctantly answers, "she asked, I promised."

His response brings Anna a kind smile. "I love you." she tells him.

"And that's all I need to stay warm." Kristoff lovingly returns with a warm gentle hug.

The two take a moment to embrace passionately against the relentless winds. Kristoff then looks up and around while holding Anna close to his chest. He tries to let his senses gather what is happening around them, but his expression grows confused. "Listen to that wind." he states, "It sounds angry. This can't be natural."

Anna shares Kristoff's distant glare as the young couple face the never ending winter storm. Much to Kristoff's observation, Anna cannot help but feel fear from his words. The winds do indeed sound angry as it whips and gusts around them. At times the blowing snow stings rather than just feel cold. A deep echoing growling could almost be heard in the sky above just as the winds pick up. Anna puts on a brave expression, unwilling to give into fear as she glares into the dark woods just on the outskirts of the city, "How long has she been gone, Kristoff?"

"A couple of hours now," he answers her while shielding his eyes, "I think it's mid day."

Anna looks up at the sky with confusion, "Mid day?" she inquires, "Where is the sun?"

Before could offer an answer, stern call echoes from behind, "Princess Anna, Master Kristoff! A message has arrived!"

Without a word, Kristoff ushers Anna out of the storm following the royal guard who had called out to them. Slightly stumbling through the front mains doors of the palace, brush off the dusted snow from their persons and savor the sudden warmth. Anna wastes no time as she immediately asks in desperation, "The message! Is it from Elsa?"

The guard quickly kneels and extends his right hand out answering, "I am not sure, your highness. This was dropped off with specific requests for both of your presences."

Kristoff steps up with concern and takes the object from the guard. His eyes widen as he mutters, "Fire crystals... this is Grand Pabbie's necklace."

Anna steps in to also look upon the unique message. The amber colored jewels connected by an intricate chain hang from Kristoff's hand, pulsate of soft orange glow. Unsure of what she is looking at, Anna asks, "What does this mean, Kristoff?"

Staring back at Anna, Kristoff's expression turns from concern to determination as he answers, "Something has happened. We have to go."

Anna doesn't hesitate to follow Kristoff as he darts out into the winter storm trudging his way towards the stables. The guard quickly chases after them pleading, "Princess Anna, where are you going, milady?"

Upon reaching the stables, Anna turns to the guard and replies, "To the Valley of the Living Rock and see the trolls."

"And what of Queen Elsa?" the guard adds.

Unsure of a proper answer, Anna can only let out, "We'll find her."

Making quick preparations, Kristoff pulls his ornate work sled into position then calls out to his trustworthy partner, "Come on, Sven."

Out from behind the hay piles, a male reindeer trots towards him almost playfully. Kristoff quickly begins to strap a tack and harness to the mammal as he assures, "It's going to be ok, pal. Weather is a bit rough, but I know you can make it."

After securing Sven to the sled, Kristoff climbs then extends his hand out to Anna to help her in. She takes his hand while speaking out to the guard. "Secure the city and palace until we get back. Make sure everyone is safe." Then seats herself next to Kristoff.

The guards watch in silence as Kristoff calls out, "Let's go, Sven!"

A sudden tug and grunt from the large reindeer and the work sled is quickly pulled from the sheltering stables and out into snowy chaos. The winds are relentless and without mercy as they travel the snow covered path toward the mountain forest. Sven pushing and gripping with his hooves, pulling the wooden sled through the snow packed terrain. One can't help but feel hopelessness in the face of such bleakness. And yet, Kristoff's loyal companion musters the strength and bravery to pull them through the white out. Despite the disorienting snowy terrain, Sven allows his instincts to guide him true. The path that was once a joyful trek has become arduous. Both Kristoff and Anna do their best to cover against the elements as it beats down on them. Their perseverance pays off as the storm calms approaching the Valley of the Living Rock. A mixture of high spiring stones and large flat slabs covered in a multitude of grass and moss, the valley seems almost impervious to icy conditions just yards away. Geothermal pressure beneath the valley floor push pockets of heated gas in the form of gentle geysers that heat and keep the environment somewhat tolerant against the snow storm. It is a welcoming relief to Anna and Kristoff as well as Seven. Bring the sled to a halt, the young couple catch their breath and let the fear subside. Kristoff quickly steps out of the sled and pets Sven lovingly, "Way to go, buddy. I knew you could do it." he tells the reindeer.

"Thank you, Sven!" Anna adds cheerfully while also petting him.

Just then, Anna's attention is suddenly taken as the points up the path and remarks, "Kristoff, look!"

Just ahead of them on the same cleared path, they notice a grayish white horse grazing on what ever vegetation it could find. The majestic animal is tack and harnessed in Arendelle markings with a shimmering light blue cloak hanging from the stylized saddle. Anna immediately lets out, "That's Elsa's horse!" Then darts down the path in earnest.

Kristoff stumbles at first as he starts to follow her, but then quickly turns around. He hops over to Sven and unstraps him from the sled saying, "Come on, let's catch up with her, pal."

The two then dash down the same path chasing after Anna. In almost desperation, the young cherry blonde princess runs down the rocky path yells out, "Elsa! Elsa where are you!"

Despite her head start, Kristoff and Sven are still able to catch up to her. Their run, however, is short as they reach the end of the path. Opening up like a courtyard, the path reveals the rocky valley. The trio are stopped suddenly at the sight of a gathering just ahead. Facing away from them, and entire community of trolls stand in silence. Each one resembling the other. short, stocky, with stone grey colored skin. Each wearing some form of tunic made of the indigenous mossy vegetation found around the valley. Each one of them in a silent gaze. Anna is without words at the ominous sight. Kristoff carefully steps around her and calls out to them, "Uh, hey everyone. Is everything OK?"

Ordinarily, his arduous family would have greeted him with open arms and an over abundance of glee. It was just the way things were with them, all but this day. They each respond to Kristoff's call with near sorrowful concerned expressions. "Anna, Kristoff, there's not much time," one of the female trolls says as she approaches, "Grand Pabbie is waiting for you both just ahead."

Anna steps forth and asks in earnest, "Is Elsa here? Is she waiting there too?"

The gathered community of trolls seem to sadden at her question. "Your answers are there, dear." the female troll assures as she points down the path further into the valley.

Kristoff lovingly takes Anna's right hand and leads her down the rock path. Just overhead, the two can hear the winds of the snow storm being kept at bay by the valley's natural warm gases.  
The path guides them down a gentle slope to another circular opening into the valley. There they see one troll standing before what looks to be a serene fountain. Nearly six feet wide in diameter, the fountain looks ancient, made of countless types of rock and decorated sporadically with multitudes of fires crystals. Rising upward from the center, a stone archway arc cover the diameter of the fountain. But most peculiar is the water within the fountain. Despite the cold chaos surrounding the land, the water in the fountain remains unfrozen, calm with mirro like seamlessness. "Whoa..." Anna let's out with wide open eyes.

The troll then turns to them hearing Anna's reaction and calls to them, "Anna, Kristoff, come forth, please."

The young couple approach the old troll, their eyes glancing at the strange fountain as they do. "Grand Pabbie," Kristoff begins, "what's with all the drama?"

His voice calm and demeanor even calmer, Grand Pabbie answers, "And drama we will remain in until this riddle is solved."

Anna kneels down to speak to him, "Where is Elsa? Was she here?"

Composing himself before answering, Grand Pabbie reaches out and gently takes her hands saying, "I must tell you one of Arendelle's many secrets before I can answer that, Anna."

Falling silent to his words, Anna slowly stand s up next to Kristoff as Grand Pabbie continues, "These secrets have existed for countless millennia, long before I was a pebble rolling freely in this valley."

Kristoff steps up to the fountain shrugging his shoulders, "What, this old thing?" as he gestures to the ominous sculpture, "When I was a kid, I was told this was just an old bird bath or something."

Grand Pabbie nods his head in acknowledgement, "Yes, ordinarily it would be and it has been for the past few hundred years. It is called the Tears of Moirai."

Anna carefully approaches the fountain, curiously letting her eyes wander to examine it as Grand Pabbie continues, "Anna, secrets of this nature were privileged only to the sovereign of Arendelle. Your father was told of these not long after he was crowned."

"And now you're telling me?" Anna inquires, "What about Elsa? Was she here?"

Sighing with slight sadness, Grand Pabbie answers, "Queen Elsa came to us seeking advice when she was unable to contain the storm. It was then I brought her to this place."

His answer only confuses Anna and Kristoff even further as he continues, "You see, the Tears of Moirai have remained dormant for many centuries. It's true meaning known only to a small few. But just this morning, it rippled to life. And with it came this imbalance to our land, causing this storm. It is magic like no other we have experienced before."

The short elderly troll walk toward Anna and gently takes her hand in assurance, "You must understand what is happening, Anna. When the Tears of Moirai awoke, it began draining our land of it's magic." as he points off to the right of the rocky clearing.

Anna looks to where he gestures and sees a lonely drooping snowman sitting lifeless by a pile of gathered rocks meant to keep it propped upright. With a fearful gasp, Anna yipes out, "Olaf! What's happened to him?!"

Kristoff immediately shuffles over to the sad snowy figure that was once a lively magical friend of theirs and shocked at the sight. "Grand Pabbie, is there anything we can do for him?"

With a tired breath, the old troll mutters out, "Without Queen Elsa, there is very little we can do. When your friend went silent, she entered the Tears of Moirai for answers, and disappeared. Since that moment, I have been in constant concentration trying to keep from being drained myself. But it is only a matter of time."

Approaching the rippling fountain with fearless determination, Anna takes a breath and asks, "Elsa went through this archway? Where does it lead?"

Gazing upon the rock carved structure arching over the rippling waters of the fountain, Grand Pabbie answers, "The old legends say it is a path only for the brave. A path that leads to greater destiny. For it sends you where your heart needs to be."

Anna looks back at Kristoff, confused at the riddle she just heard. She then composes herself with a slight grin and says, "I'm going in to find Elsa."

Kristoff stands up immediately and says, "Not without me."

Trying to maintain her composure, Anna smiles with loving content as Kristoff joins her side facing the ominous archway of the fountain. The two take hold of each other's hands and carefully step into the mirror like shimmering waters of the fountain. Despite the cold weather around them, the ankle high water is comfortably warm. Both Anna and Kristoff cautiously wade their way towards the archway. The rippling waters shimmer even brighter the closer they get to the opening as though reacting to their actions. The young couple hesitate at the foot of the archway then look back at Grand Pabbie as he assures, "Remember, where your heart needs to be."

Both Anna and Kristoff turn to each other with concern then turn to look ahead of them. The opening of the archway seems empty as they can see though to the other side of the valley glen.  
Reaching out with her mitten left hand, Anna carefully attempts to pass her hand through the opening. Holding Kristoff's hand with her right, Anna takes a breath and extends her left hand with more determination into the archway. The image in the archway ripples like the water beneath them startling Anna as she blinks. In an instant of her blink, she finds herself in an open cavern. Her eyes widen in fear, unsure of what just happened. Anna lets her eyes wander in silence and notices a man made cavern in front of her. The walls of the cave like chamber seem precision carved. Sparse remains of what appears to be an old temple liter the ground near her. Anna looks down and checks herself for any kind of injury and sighs out in relief and a confident smile, "Well, that wasn't so bad."

"Easy for you to say," Kristoff's echoing voice replies, "that thing threw me way over here!"

Anna turns to look where her significant other had ended up only to see him laying on his back somewhat cradled on a pile of unknown crates. She giggles and asks as she walks up to him, "Are you OK?"

Shifting his prone posture, Kristoff sits up and grunts out, "I think so. Luckily I landed on something soft."

Anna takes a moment to look around and examine Kristoff's surroundings while trying not to laugh at his predicament. As she looks closely, she notices peculiar objects all around the immediate spot, followed by the aroma of food. Anna sees what she believes are stacked drinking cylinders. Several in them knocked to the ground by Kristoff from his apparent landing. Some have slightly cracked open fizzing out a colorful bubbly liquid. Anna curiously picks one of the leaking fizzing cylinders up and gently touches the liquid with her finger. She carefully licks her finger to see what the liquid is. She is startled at the taste as she reacts, "Oooh! Wow!" Then she quickly takes a sip from the can and adds with a gulp, "Kristoff, you have to try this!"

With a bit of frustration in his voice, Kristoff replies while still laying prone, "Sure, how about helping me up first?"

"Oh," Anna returns innocently, "sorry."

She places the dripping drink down and shuffles over to Kristoff and helps him to his feet. They both look down at where he was laying. "I think I landed on someone's sandwich." Kristoff remarks.

Anna looks baffled then surprised at the shear size of the meal they have both identified. If not for Kristoff's landing, the sandwich would have been at least a foot and a half thick, complete with lettuce, tomatoes, an unknown abundance of sliced meats, topped with mix of condiments within two large cuts of multigrain bread slices. "Ok, whoa," Anna remarks, "that is a very big sandwich."

Nodding to her comment, Kristoff adds, "Well, it was a very big sandwich."

Just as the two begin to realize their situation, a deep voice calls out from around a pile of nearby rock, "Hey, someone over there?"

Both Anna and Kristoff are startled by the voice and step back away from the smashed meal. The sounds of heavy thumping steps and shuffling rocky dirt draw closer to them. Suddenly, the steps seem to stumble as the deep voice yipes out, "Hey hey whoa geez!" followed by a very loud ground landing thump.

The young couple stumble back at the sight of very large humanoid figure sliding up to them on his back after seemingly slipping and falling. The large being grunts out, "UGH! OW! That looked DUMB! Stupid loose gravel!"

Anna and Kristoff watch with confusion, then with fear as the large figure sits up rubbing the back his blue bald head. The large being speaks out again squinting his eyes shut, "I didn't hit anybody, did I?"

Almost speechless at the sight, Anna manages to utter out, "Um... no?"

Already large at first glance, the being before them only gets larger as he gets to his feet dusting off what appears be strange mix of armor and clothing he is wearing. Both Anna and Kristoff stare with fearful wide eyes as he stands stretching his back casually. Standing a towering twelve feet tall and hulking six feet wide from shoulder to shoulder, the massive creature before them clears his throat returning their stares and remarks, "Well, aren't you two a cute looking couple."

Anna can only stare, almost to scared to move as she notices a near featureless face. Aside from a wide mouth, two eyes that glow bright yellow, and a indigo blue complexion, the being flashes an obvious smile as he continues, "Um... so, did I miss something? Is there some kind of historical reenactment thing going on now?"

Kristoff looks back at Anna who shares his baffled expression. He then stares back at the large being before them and returns, "What're you talking about? Who... what are you?"

"Your attire," the massive man replies, "you're both kind of dressed funny for the season. And, to answer your other question, I am... human. I was just born with... um... big bones. Right, see? Big bones." as he grins nervously while up righting his tall posture.

Taking a defiant stance, Anna darts back, "Dressed funny? Have you looked at yourself!?" as she gestures to the large blue man's armored attire, "And, you are not human. Who are you trying to fool? Really."

Kirstoff steps in front of her trying to get Anna to calm down as she continues her defiant stance. The large blue man scoffs at Anna's statement, "This, little miss, is the standard garb for a Xuihan Sector Guard. Which, by the way, still fits like a glove after two hundred years. So, there."

"HA!" Anna quickly replies, "See? A confession!"

Drooping his large shoulders in defeat, the towering blue man mutters, "Darn it..."

Anna folds her arms with pride and a smirk as Kristoff does his best to hide his amused grin. Now with a disappointed expression, the large blue man adds in a mild tone, "I hate when that happens..."

But just before he continues his disappointing monologue, he lightly shakes his head and states, "Whoa, hang on, we're losing focus here. I'm on guard duty, and you're both trespassing!"

Just then, he glances past the young couple and notices mess of spilled beverage and smashed sandwich. "Oh come on! Who knocked over my lunch!? Ok that does it!" as he takes a more stern stance and adds, "Halt, and identify yourselves!"

Both Anna and Kristoff step back with concern seeing the blue man's mood change. But just when they both think they are in trouble, the large blue man suddenly softens his mood, "Hey, I'm sorry. Was that mean? It's been a while since I've been on guard duty. I'm a little rusty."

Anna smiles at the large armored clad blue man and assures, "Oh no you're doing great job. That was very intimidating. But we didn't mean to trespass. We're actually looking for someone."

Taking a more relaxed stance, the large man gives them a wide smile and responds, "Well then, that changes everything. Maybe I can help."

In a welcoming gesture, he extends out his right hand, "My name is Kalurey Vis Xuihon zu Xaikonish, Xuihan Guardian of Terran Sector 946. But you can both call me Kal for short."

Her eyes widen with amusement and awe, Anna pauses for a quick moment and replies, "Wow, um... I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle."

She then reaches out with her right hand only to realize Kal's immense size. Her delicate hand would almost fit in his massive palm easily were she to shake his hand regularly. She instead places her hand on his finger with a friendly smile. With a surprised expression of his own, Kal grins remarking, "A princess huh? That's neat." As he then looks over at Kristoff with curiosity, "I guess that would make you a prince?"

Kristoff waves both his hands in slight defense and answers, "Who me? No, I'm just Kristoff... I guess... Ice Master of Arendelle?" with a nervous smile.

"Really?!" Kal responds in excitement, "That sounds terrific! 'Ice Master'... wow, now that is what I call a title."

A slight surprise expression mixed with nervousness washes over Kristoff's face as he adds, "Sure, I suppose."

"So, does that mean you control ice also?" Kal asks tilting his bald head curiously and looking down at the young couple.

"Um, well," Kristoff stutters at first, "no, not me... but..."

Anna quickly interrupts, "Wait, Kal. You said 'also'?"

But just before Kal can reply to Anna's question, another man's voice calls out from further up the rock chiseled cavern, "Hey! Heads up, Kal! Rommel is back with his weirdos!"

Caught completely off guard, both Anna and Kristoff stagger back at the sight of another figure shuffling into view from around nearby debris. Not nearly as imposing in size as Kal, man dressed head to toe in a gleaming shiny red and black uniform. He is somewhat intimidating in his own way wearing a face covering seamless helmet in the same shiny red with only two eyes holes revealing humanly dark brown eyes behind it. A shiny bright golden four corner star emblem ornate his chest like a celestial body in the night sky. His forearms and lower legs brandish gloves and boots with segmented padding that cover up to his elbows and knees, also colored in the same shiny red. With his skin tight top and loose pants that seem to shine like clear water, the man comes to abrupt stop stammering, "Whoa... who're they?"

And awkward silence between all four of them is quickly shared as Kal then replies, "Well..."

'Well what?!" the man darts out as he looks around, "Dude, you're suppose to be in guard duty! How did they get past you? What happened to our lunch?! Why are they dressed like that?!"

Kal grins while shrugging his shoulder and taking a deep breath, then answers, "Good question, I don't know, and I think they're cos-players."

The masked man appears speechless at Kal's quick innocent like answer, then turns to Anna and Kristoff asking, "Who are you people?"

Before either two can reply, the man rudely interrupts, "You know it doesn't matter. Stay out of sight until this is over. Kal, keep them safe. Rommel is back with his followers and I think he brought that elemental too. Once I take her down, he's as good as gone."

With his large right hand, Kal playfully salutes and adds, "Righto, roomy... I mean, partner... no that's not right either... what am I suppose to call you again?"

In frustrated manner, the masked man replies, "Who cares! Just be ready!"

Saluting again, Kal replies once more, "Righto, Allan!"

Almost flinching to his large friend's response, the mask man quickly darts out, "Don't call me that in public! Not in front of them!"

Anna and Kristoff remain silent, following the strange conversation with their eyes. They glance at each other with wide confused eyes and realize they are both trying not to giggle at the scene.  
Sighing out in frustration, the masked man stares at them and remarks, "You know, whatever. Just stay here with Kal. This will be over soon, and you two can go back to your useless petty hobbies." as he shakes his helmeted head disappointed like, then turns away jogging off up the cavern.

Kristoff steps around to see where the masked man headed off too, then glances up at Kal with a smirk stating, "So, I take it your friend's name is, Allan."

"Don't tell anyone, ok?" Kal pleads innocently.

Chuckling at the giant blue man's demeanor, Kristoff nods in acknowledgement. He looks back at the similar looking fountain and says, "I have no clue where we are, but maybe it's a good idea we keep our heads down, Anna."

Kristoff turns to where his female companion was, asking, "Anna?"

Kal look up the cavern and mutters, "Uh oh."

Just then the sounds of distant battle ring out. Several deep earth shaking rumblings thunder over head. It is as though drums are being play in the surface above them causing small rocks to fall off the cavern ceiling. Kristoff steps quickly to look where Kal's gaze stares and sees Anna in a full run in the direction Allan was heading. He calls out to her, "Anna! No, wait!" as he starts to run after her with Kal not far behind.

It is a good one hundred yard run to the cavern opening. Anna sees the light of day as she approaches the cave like opening. The sounds of battle start come clear. Struggling voices, yells, strange noises echo all about. Anna gets to the inclining entrance of the cavern and takes cover behind a nearby boulder. She peeks around to see what is transpiring and witnesses an epic spectacle. The man she now knows as Allan charges up a rocky beach into a horde of hooded minions. On both sides of the beach strip appears an endless ocean and clear skies giving Anna full view of the dramatic confrontation. It is as though she is watching a choreographed performance. With almost acrobat ease, Allan spins, twists, and somersaults in and around the attacking army. He counter attacks strategically with a single blow to each minion sending them either crashing backwards or into the surrounding ocean waters. Each hit meant to be a finishing blow as Allan dwindles theirs numbers until only a handful stand before him. Anna then notices him glancing down at his left wrist, peaking under his shiny padded glove as he pauses before advancing forward. The four remaining minions stagger back in fear as one of them begins motioning his hands while chanting. Allan's advance turns to an arrogant stance, "Go on!" he yells out, "Cast it! Let's see what happens when you make me mad!"

Anna's concern over the situation is mixed with confusion, unsure of what she is witnessing, unsure of who is on the side of right. But just before she can come to any conclusion, the gentle ocean surf nearby begins to grow chaotic and loud, increasing as the minion chants with his hand gestures. Allan continues to stand firm with his hands out to his sides, allowing the minion to chant away. In a fisted uppercut motion, the hooded minion stops his chant just as a woman's voice yells out in command, "Now!"

Off to his right, and twenty foot wall of water rises out of the chaotic surf imitating the minion's arm punching gesture. The sudden wave comes to life as it charges into Allan violently. Anna gasps out in fear as she watches Allan raise his right arm in reaction to the attack. The crashing wall of water strikes him with a loud thundering clash. Then all of a sudden, much to her surprise, the striking wave goes motionless as it freezes solid into a large hunk of ice. The surrounding air grows cold with the sounds if cracking and expanding icy sold water. Anna can barely see Allan's figure as he seems frozen in a solid rock of blue ice. The four remaining minions seem to relax a bit and drop their guard seeing their attacker subdued. Their few seconds of victorious relief is short lived with the sound of ear splitting crack. The solid rock of ice explodes into countless pieces knocking the minions back unconscious and sending thick chunks of ice out and around. Cold mist and sparkling ice debris clear revealing Allan standing firm in a wider and more combative stance. He turns his attention forward and arrogantly remarks out, "About time! I was wondering when you'd show up to play, Snow Queen!"

Stepping into view onto a flat boulder a few yards ahead, a platinum blonde woman elegantly takes a stance with a cold stern glare focused on Allan. Her form fitted icy blue gown flows with the ocean wind as she gestures her hands at him forming an intense column of cold air. A sharp solid three foot long icicle forms within the column controlled blizzard and careens toward Allan like missile. Just as before, with acrobatics ease, Allan quickly sidesteps the attack and catches the sharp icy weapon with lightning reflexes using his right hand. Anna flinches to the attack and the sight of the superhuman feat she had just witnessed. But then she focuses at the blonde woman with unbelieving eyes and mutters out quietly, "Elsa?"


	2. Chapter 2

The writer: I love to tell stories.  
The goal: A test bed for character(s) development  
Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen

 _"It's not what you look at that matters, it's what you see."_  
Henry David Thoreau

 **Chapter 2:** ** _Dance of Eternity_**

In a full sprint through the rocky cavern, Kristoff can only think of Anna's safety. Although, his attention is occasionally caught by the many strange objects he passes, if not the lumbering blue gentle giant running along with him. "For someone so small, Princess Anna is really quick." Kal remarks while trotting behind.

Kristoff glances back at Kal for a quick moment then lets his eyes take a swift view of his surroundings before returning his full attention forward towards the cavern opening. Several items which he had determined are tools of some sort for digging, and light sources that illuminate the cavern comfortably without any use of burning materials are just small few he can make out. Despite the little he has seen, Kristoff grows more unsure and confused of the place he and Anna have stepped into. A strangely carved out cavern, a talking blue giant, objects he hasn't even heard of before, and now as he finally realized, the temperature is warm. Such an extreme contrast from where he and Anna just arrived from, Kristoff finds himself beginning to sweat under his layered winter clothing. As he approaches the cave opening, the air remains warm, but lightens by an ocean breeze and clear blue day sky. Just ahead, he spots Anna standing next to a lone boulder like a statue, her expression is a stunning disbelief as she stares down the incline from the cave entrance. While unbuttoning one of his encumbering layer of winter wear, Kristoff slows his advance and steps next to Anna with a stunned disbelief expression himself. From this vantage point looking out from the cavern entrance, he can see an endless ocean around what he believes is an island they stand on. Before them is a small long strip of beach with large boulders scatter either in the shallows of the surf or embedded into the white sands. It is a scenery the young couple would find breath taking, of not for the broken and unconscious bodies of an army before them. If not that, then the sight of the man they both now know as Allan in a full assault charge towards a familiar platinum blonde woman. "Anna," Kristoff inquires with concern, "is that... Elsa?"

Anna can only remain silent and stunned at the conflict that is unfolding right before her eyes. She watches her older sister unleash an unearthly barrage of sharp ice shards against the strange person they just met. In an echoing thump, Allan leaps into the air, twisting and somersaulting through the attack fearlessly. Elsa suddenly finds herself on the defensive as Allan shifts his dodging maneuvers into a more offensive posture, catching several of the ice shards in mid air and throwing them back at her with ear splitting speeds. She flinches and raises a protective sheet of solid crimsoned colored ice, blocking Allan's counter attack. Elsa has no time to even catch her breath as Allan is quick to continue his assault, kicking her protective ice wall towards her, having it ram and knocking her back onto the rocky ground. She grunts from the force of the attack, almost knocking the breath out of her. Elsa is quick to gain her bearings sitting up knowing the attack is not over. She looks over to where she and her ice wall had collided only to see it smashed by a vertical hammer fist. Elsa covers her face as debris from her once defensive measure shower against and around her. She looks back up to see her opponent boasting a wide arrogant stance looking down at her through his face covering shiny blood red helmet. Elsa is able to make out his dark brown eyes glaring through the precision cut eye-holes, focused on her like a cold disciplined warrior. Stepping over the icy debris with bravado, Allan boasts, "If you're the best that Rommel can throw at me, then this is going to be a very short day, sweetheart."

His words infuriate Elsa as she glares back at him, "You foul pathetic demon! Only a monster taunts it's victims."  
She raises her hands and gestures them high, almost immediately the air around them grows colder. Before Allan can react, Elsa clenches her hands into fists calling up large, amber colored, sharp, stalagmite like ice shards striking him in multiple directions. They jut out of the ground like long lances hitting Allan violently, each one striking fiercely and breaking against his seemingly indestructible body. Elsa's attack is sudden and catches Allan off guard as he succumbs to the assault, being struck in all directions before getting knocked back onto the ground himself. But training and experience have tempered Allan as he quickly back on his feet with the same acrobatic ease from before. He shakes his head in disbelieving reaction to Elsa's counter attack and mutters, "Ok... it's gonna be one of those days."

Quickly gathering up the long train of her elegant icy blue dress, Elsa also gets to her feet. Taking advantage of Allan's disorientated moment, she focuses her power on the ground between them. A sparkling icy blast and plumes of cold mist manifests a hulking snow creature that grows and towers over Allan. Though similar in size to Kal, the creatures beastly form is snowy white with ice blue spikes protruding from it's hands and joints. Allan slowly steps back keeping his eyes on the snow monster as it rears for an attack, "I should've seen this coming." he mutters to himself in a disappointed and sarcastic tone.

With a loud roar the snow monster swings it's clawed right hand outward striking Allan solid. The solid blue ice claws of the creature shatter like loud glass against Allan's invulnerable body as it hits. The force of the blow knocks Allan off his feet and hurdling back into neighboring boulders, smashing them into rumble before splashing into the scenic surf. Anna flinches at the sight of Allan's flailing body being slammed in such a violent manner. Her eyes wide with a mix of fear and excitement as the spectacle unfolds. Her mood quickly changes to a mix of fear and concern for her sister, Elsa. Kristoff shifts his eyes from the dramatic struggle ahead then back to Anna, "Where did that gateway take us? What is going on?" he asks as he shares her silent concern.

He the look back and up at Kal, who finally steps up behind them, also gazing on the scenic battlefield before them, "Kal, what's going on?" he asks the large blue man in earnest.

"Well," Kal starts to explain innocently, "it looks like the Snow Queen is trying to kill my roommate. Why, what do you see?" as he stares back at Kristoff with a casual grin.

Kristoff, on the other hand, finds himself speechless at Kal's innocent yet lack of concern for his friend's immediate safety. He only returns Kal's comment with a wide eyed nervous smile of his own. Anna, still in disbelief of the confrontation before her, cries out, "No!" as she darts out into the fray.

Caught completely by surprise by her brash reckless decision, Kristoff calls out to her, "Anna, wait!" then he stumbles after her.

Kal hesitates at first stating out, "Hey, you two, it's OK! People try to kill him all the time!" as he also trots after them both.

Running in desperation through a labyrinth of jutting boulders, scattered debris of ruined machinery, and unconscious minions, Anna keeps her eyes and mind towards her preoccupied sister, "Elsa, stop!" she calls out, "What are you doing?!"

Surprised at the sight of her younger sister running towards her through a battlefield, Elsa staggers from her combative posture. "Anna? You're here?" she asks out.

It is as though chaos and confusion struck her at the same time. Elsa notices Kristoff struggling to keep up as chases Anna, and just behind him, and armored clad blue giant also in pursuit. She quickly turns her attention to where her opponent had crash landed and notices him slowly emerging from rubble riddled crashing surf. Elsa then turns her fearful gaze at Anna and cries out, "Anna, Kristoff, get away! You're not safe here!"  
Before Elsa can take any action, her summoned snow beast reacts out of instinct turning it's attention also at the approaching trio, hurling a raining barrage of sharp barbed icicles from it's left swinging hand at them. Elsa can only scream out to the beast, "Stop!"  
Gaining his bearings, Allan notices the creature's lash out. Without a word while throwing caution in the wind, he let's his trained instincts take over and focuses towards the impending danger. A loud deep thundering and watery exploding thump shakes the ground where Allan launches himself toward Anna. Elsa watches in shock as Allan hurls himself in front of Anna at the same time noticing Kal leaping front of Kristoff. With lightning speed, Allan blocks and deflects the icy barbs from Anna, while Kal covers Kristoff like a protective wall allowing the barbs to shatter against his hulking armored back. At the last millisecond, Allan catches the final ice barb aimed at Anna's head just inches from her face with his left hand. Gasping from holding her breath, Anna notices how close that attack came as she staggers back. Allan breaths out heavily as though concentrating while still holding the three foot long solid icicle with his out stretched left hand. The icy weapon suddenly sparks brightly as it glows an ominous red. It almost glows too bright for Anna to look at. She squints her eyes and tries to focus away but then realizes Allan's once dark brown eyes she noticed before also glowing the same bright ominous red. In one precise swift motion, Allan throws the glowing ice weapon back at the snow monster. It whips through the air loudly before impaling the creature in it's chest. The beast staggers back from the attack. But before it can react, the glowing icicle suddenly sparks and explodes violently rupturing it's hulking form into bits of icy debris. Elsa covers herself from the snowy fallout, then looks back to see two glowing red eyes glaring at her through the air flowing icy mist. The mist slowly dissipates revealing Allan's athletic form standing more aggressively than before. Despite her efforts, Elsa notices his shiny uniform remains completely intact and damage free, even after her icy onslaught. Even more, she is baffled to what she had just witnessed. The person she was trying her best to fight had just saved Anna from harm. Elsa watches as Kal turns around from his protective efforts also seemingly unharmed. The large armored blue man crouches down to check on Kristoff and speaks out with concern, "Hey, we've got injured!"

Both Allan and Anna look back to see Kistoff sitting back and nursing his right thigh in shock. Although protected by Kal's massive body, Kristoff finds himself in excruciating pain from a single ice barb that somehow managed to find it's way past the blue man's hulking armored back and impale itself through his right thigh. Anna screams out, "Kristoff!" as she starts to rush to his side.

Allan drops back into a defensive posture and calls out, "Kal! Get him out of here! NOW!"

Without a word, the armored blue giant cradles Kristoff in his large hands and leaps with a loud ground skaking thump back toward the cavern opening. Overwhelmed by fear, confusion, and excitement all at once, Anna is staggered by the events that have just unfolded right before her eyes. She starts mutter to herself, "What... what is happening? Where are we? How is any of this possible?" she then turns and stares toward Elsa and pleads, "Why are you doing this?! This isn't you!"

Seeing her sister's distressed demeanor, Elsa's expression saddens as she drops her guard stammering, "Anna... wait."

Allan then steps in front of Anna, facing Elsa in a stern defensive stance. Her mood now showing a hint of fear, Elsa gently holds her hands up pleading, "Please... get away from her."

Standing firm in defiance, Allan ignores Elsa's request and readies himself for an attack. But just as Elsa is about to plead once more, a hazy like mist begins to form from behind her, rising from the ground and slowly obscuring her vision. A gentle male voice speaks to her as though speaking from the mist itself, _"My queen, we must retreat."_

Looking around at the mist, Elsa states, "No, I can't... I can't leave Anna!"

The list thickens and begins to slightly swirl around her as the voice speaks again, _"We will return for her, you have my word. Right now, the scales have tipped in his favor. To stay would only endanger her further. I beg you, my queen, retreat."_

Overwhelmed with emotion, Elsa reluctantly agrees by nodding silently allowing the mist to surround and envelope her completely. Glaring about, Allan watches the mist obscure Elsa and the unconscious scattered minions. Anna also watches in fearful amazement as the mist dissipates into the clear ocean air, leaving only Allan and herself on the sandy beach. Stepping around Allan, Anna calls out, "Elsa, come back! Elsa!"

She looks around in desperation almost frantic like, but then calms down realizing the pointlessness of her pleads to her absent sister. Allan huffs out in frustration as he walks around the now empty beach where a horde of defeated minions once laid, then stares up at the flat large rock where his blonde opponent faced off against him. Anna watches him walk up to the rock shaking his helmeted head with more frustration, then slaps the flat boulder like a disappointed child. Allan turns to look back at Anna and speaks in a demanding tone, "Alright, it's obvious you know this Snow Queen. Safe to assume her real name is Elsa. So now the real question is, who are you, how do you know her, and how did you get on this island?"

Anna stares back at Allan innocently, unsure how to answer his frustrated demands. All she can muster, "Well... I'm... um... she's... uh... wait... island?"

* * *

Walking through a fairly lit grey stone bricked corridor, Elsa keeps her eyes fixed straight ahead as she steps elegantly by bowing servants. She catches sight of several of them carrying the injured warrior minions, who had just fought for her, away on stretchers for medical attention. She sighs in relief, thankful none were killed in battle. But even that thought does not wash the concern from her face. Her icy blue dress flows as it trains behind her dramatically through the hallway. Servants bow as she passes, making sure they leave enough room for her dress to flow by them unscathed. Elsa acknowledges their gesture of respect with a slight nod. The corridor opens up into a wide chamber with tall ceilings, almost resembling an old ballroom of sorts. Suspended from the near thirty foot tall ceiling hang three candle burning rot iron chandeliers that magically keep the large chamber equally and comfortably lit. In the center of the room sits a perfectly round polished wood table measuring fourteen feet in diameter. The table is decorated with carefully placed designs ranging from intricate carved reliefs to detailed painted imagery of symbolic swords and shields. Sitting prominently in the center of the table is a relief carving painted in shiny gold of a stylized lion. The sight of this table catches Elsa's attention slowing her brisk walk as she crosses the room toward the man waiting on the other side of the table. He his dressed in silk lined robes with a dark blue cloak draped over his shoulders. Leaning over on the table, he looks up at Elsa with a content smile. His middle aged features gives him a chiseled appearance that is complimented with his carefully groomed clean cut sandy blonde hair. Elsa smiles back at him staring at his lite blue eyes. Her smile is short lived as she asks with concern, "Alexander, why was I forced to retreat? I just left my sister back there with that monster!"

Brushing his bare hands over the polished table top, the elegant man replies, "I give you my word, my lady, we will return for her, soon. Her presence here, however, does change things a bit now I'm afraid."

Walking around the round table towards Alexander, Elsa asks with deep concern, "Do you believe she's in danger? Will that demon hurt Anna?"

With a confident smile, Alexander walks up to Elsa, gently taking her soft hands into his and assures her, "For the time being, I believe she is safe. The demon is a strategic and devious creature. More in likely he will use her draw you out into a trap. We will not allow that to happen, but we mustn't make hasty decisions. Remember, there is more at stake."

"What else is he capable of, Alexander?" Elsa asks, "We fought him for days now. He doesn't seem to relent. How do we stop him?"

Holding her hands firmly, he assures her in a soft tone, "We stop him together."

Elsa nods lightly while holding Alexander's hands. He notices her saddened expression and lets go of her hands reaching up to gently caress her soft cheeks. Lovingly, he leans in while holding her face softly, kisses her forehead and whispers, "I promise you, no harm will come to her."

Looking back up into his eyes with a gentle smile, Elsa lightly sighs in relief replying, "Thank you."

She then looks down at the table with curiosity and asks, "So, what's this?" as she brushes her finger over the polished surface.

Somewhat arrogantly, Alexander places his hands firmly on the table with a grin and boasts, "The fabled Round Table of Camelot."

Elsa's eyes widen in amazement staring down at the round table inquiring further, "This is real? This is incredible! How did you manage to come across this?"

Smiling at Elsa's amazement, Alexander replies, "My resources are considerable. There is very little beyond my reach when the right resources are in place."

Elsa gazes upon the legendary artistry of the table, letting her hands feel the intricate relief carvings as Alexander continues, "It is said, those who posses and sit by this table, will have the side of righteousness empower their armies. With that, they become fearless and unbeatable."

Looking back up at him with a an amazed expression. Elsa finds herself without words letting Alexander add on, "There are other similar artifacts around the world my minions are searching for. Such objects will give us the power to finally purge evil from both our lands. Perhaps, even enough power to deliver us from the demon once and for all."

Gazing at the polished surface of the table, Elsa lets her eyes roam to the center somewhat fixated on the stylized lion. She takes a breath and reaches within herself for bravery taking Alexander's hands once more and states to him with confidence, "I'll help you find them."

Elsa's brave words are nearly hesitant as she slightly looks off to the side, disturbed by the events of today. She is almost lost in thoughts of confusion thinking to herself, _'What is that demon? How do I stop him? Why would he protect Anna?'_

* * *

Sitting as comfortably as he can, Kristoff is surprisingly calm and casual despite his somewhat grim situation. If not for his relaxed demeanor and quiet ambient surroundings, no one would know he had a solid ice spike through his right thigh. Although his wound looks horrific at first glance, he is in little to no pain. Kristoff looks down at his injury while taking a sip from one the many assorted beverages he and Anna came across earlier. Bustling about, Kal busies himself trying to organize various equipment and storage containers that lay in random spots around the carved out cavern. "Hey, Kal," Kristoff calls out, "I don't know what you gave me, but I don't feel a thing'."

Smiling back at the young injured man with a proud smile, Kal replies, "Miracle of modern medicine. It's a localized anesthesia and disinfectant."

Kristoff takes a big gulp of his cold fizzing beverage and adds, "Well whatever it is, remind me to trade you something for a couple of these. They would sure come in handy back home."

"And, where is 'home' exactly, Kristoff?" Allan's voice suddenly speaks out asking.

Crouching down a few feet in front of him, Allan begins to remove his shiny red gloves revealing his bare hands. He gesture to Anna, who makes her way to Kristoff's side, "Have a seat, Anna was it?"

As the situation seems to have calmed, both Anna and Kristoff can now look upon the man they only know as Allan with better detail. Despite having removed his forearm padded gloves, he covered head to toe in a black and blood red uniform topped off with a form fitted face covering helmet with only eye holes that reveal the human underneath. The stylized uniform would be enough to make Allan's appearance unique, but much to Anna's and Kristoff's amazement, the entire uniform shines with a mirror like affect, giving him a very ominous presence despite his average height. To finalize the uniqueness of Allan's uniform, a shiny golden four corner star adorns his chest prominently. The overall look of Allan's outfit seems to be centered around functionality as his top is tightly form fitted showing his cut physique while his lower torso brandishes loose pants tucked into knee high padded blood red boots.

Anna sits next to Kristoff closely as Allan shuffles over to the injured man's right leg. Peering from behind his seamless blood red helmet's eye holes, Allan looks over Kirstoff's wound. It was a clean puncture, right though the layers of winter clothing. Kal speaks up while also looking the wound over, "The ice spike is keeping it from bleeding out right. Fortunately it seems to have missed a major artery."

"There's no time to bring him back to a main land hospital,"Allan mentions and adds, "Ï'm going have to heal him right here."

Anna and Kristoff stare at each other with wide eyed amazement hearing Allan's statement. "You... you can do that?" Kristoff asks.

Allan stares at both of them in a calm manner remarking, "Alright listen. This ice spike won't melt for a while, it was manifested by an elemental. But in essence, it is still ice, and ice is made of water. Water has it's own healing properties just like your leg. What I'm going to do is just stimulate those properties to work faster. Don't be afraid, it's going to feel weird, but you'll be fine."

Kristoff holds Anna's hand and shrugs his shoulders replying, "Honestly, I have no clue what you're talking about. But it sounds good to me." as he smiles.

Rolling up his sleeves, Allan drops to one knee and hold up his left forearm to Kal, who is standing just behind him. "Watch my levels, Kal?" he asks his massive friend.

Anna noticed it before, but now has a better view of what Allan was staring down at on his left wrist. A bracer like wrist band with a bar of colored lights seems to be comfortably clamped to his arm just below his hand. Her curiosity gets the better of her as she asks, "What's that on your wrist?"

"Power regulator," Allan answers, "keeps me from over doing it. Green lights mean I'm good, yellow lights mean start being careful, red... well, red means we in trouble."

Nodding her head innocently, Anna acknowledges, "Sure, ok, makes sense, I guess..."

Allan holds his right hand over Kristoff's injury then shuts his eyes gently as he starts to concentrate. His hand all of a sudden begins to glow red slightly at the same time the impaling ice spike also starts to glow. Kristoff feels both warmth and cold as he watches the ice spike suddenly seem melt and mold into his leg. Kal watches carefully then starts calling out to Allan, "Two green, three green."

Allan takes a deep breath keeping his eyes closed. Both Anna and Kristoff are astounded at what looks like magic to them. The wound glows brightly then closes as though it had never existed. Kal calls out to Allan once more, "One yellow."

Breathing out gently, Allan opens his eyes and withdraws his hand looking at Kristoff, "Feel better?" he asks.

Kristoff reaches down and starts to message his right leg in amazement. He glances at Anna with a slight confusing grin then back at Allan answering, "Yeah, um... thanks."

Taking deep breaths, Allan stands up and walks to the other end of the make shift encampment. Anna looks Kristoff's leg over then stares back at Allan asking, "How did you do that?"

In a near frustrated tone, Allan answers her, "It's complicated."

Anna adds in the same tone, "This whole day has been complicated."

Allan nods to acknowledge her comment then continues, "Then let's uncomplicated things. This Elsa, who is she to you? Where are you all from? I'd like to assume you're both Norwegian based on your clothes. But that would be stereotyping and rude of me."

Reluctant to answer at first, Anna innocently replies, "Actually, we're from Arendelle. And Elsa is my... sister."

Staring at Anna with plain eyes peering through his helmet, Allan remarks in a frustrating sarcastic tone, "Great... your sister... sure, that really uncomplicates things."

Kal raises his large hand for a turn to ask, "Arendelle? I never heard of that city. Is that in Europe?"

"Um... actually, Kal, it's a kingdom." Anna answers innocently once more and adds, "And technically, it's right through there." as points down into the cavern.

Both Allan and Kal look to where she is pointing. The large blue man asks, "It's down in the cave? No wonder I haven't heard of it."

Giggling to Kal's response, Anna corrects, "No, through that." as she point to the shimmering fountain off to the side of the cavern.

She then glances at Kristoff asking, "What did Grand Pabbie call it? The Tears of Morty... Maury... Mooing?"

Kristoff shrugs his shoulders answering, "I don't remember. But it's definitely an 'M' word I think."

Allan gets up and walks toward the fountain in silence. He turns back to them and asks while pointing to the artifact, "You're telling me... you both got here... through that?"

The young couple nod at Allan as his demeanor changes from calm to irritation. "Kal," he adds, "this Arendelle is in another realm, another world."

Kals only response with a wide eyed expression, "Whoops..."

A short awkward silence among the group sets in. Allan slightly lifts his helmet being careful not to pull it off to reveal his face. He groans out while rubbing his eyes, "You got to be kidding me..."

Anna notices Allan's lower jaw and broad chin as he continues groaning in frustration. "What are you hiding under there?" she asks him, "Why do you where that helmet?"

Clearing his throat, Allan pulls his helmet back down over his face and glances at Anna and sarcastically answers, "Because I'm ugly."

Kal chuckles at Allan's comment, "That's a new one. I have to remember that."

Kristoff shares Kal's amusement as Anna only returns Allan's answer with her own sarcastic smirk. Pacing back a forth in front of the shimmering stone fountain, Allan takes a breath trying to calm himself. He then stops while looking slightly down and resting his hands on his waist, "Alright you two," he adds, "answer me as honestly as possible. You both followed Elsa through the portal to this place, right? And you both just arrived here?"

The young couple answer Allan with a silent yet innocent nod. Starting to tap his right foot slightly, Allan continues, "I know I'm not going to like this... Ok, so, from your point of view, how long ago did Elsa pass through the portal before you both did?"

Looking at each other with curious expression, Anna and Kristoff take a moment to gather their thoughts on the days events. A quick shrug of his broad shoulders, Kristoff answers, "About... maybe, two or three hours ago?"

Anna nods and adds, "Our guards received a message from the Rock Trolls, so we went out looking for Elsa. And we were lead here?"

"Wow!" Kal remarks with excitement, "Rock Trolls, neat!"

Allan huffs out with more frustration than before, "No, Kal! Not neat! Two or three hours you say? Anna, your sister Elsa has been attacking us for two weeks now."

His statement stuns Anna into silence as she just stares at Allan with concern. "Time deferential." he mutters with disappointment.

"Time what?" Kristoff asks with curiosity.

Trying to calm himself, Allan looks at both Anna and Kristoff and says, "Time... deferential... it is an unbalance of time and space. By crossing that threshold you three have unbalanced the order, and it will eventually rip both our worlds apart."

The group grows silent at the grim statement as Allan adds, "Unless I destroy the portal now."


End file.
